Witch Doctor
The use of voodoo is a mysterious practice. A dark and scary practice to be exact. The Witch Doctor uses their mastery of voodoo to control their enemies to do their bidding and slowly kill them. 'Role: '''Control '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Cha +5 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Witch Doctor is proficient with Simple and Exotic weapons. They are also proficient with Light Armor. Voodoo Doll (Su) The Witch Doctor is a master over the art of Voodoo, able to perform it at a much powerful level than most other mortals. As such, the Witch Doctor starts play with a special Voodoo Doll. Whether it's a gift, self-made, or a treasure; the Witch Doctor's Voodoo Doll is specially enchanted to work for a long time and with any desired foe. The Witch Doctor can attune the Voodoo Doll to a target within 30 ft they can see as a move action. This target can be ally or enemy, and must be designated as such when attuned. At 5th level, and every 5 levels thereafter, they can attune an extra creature, up to 5 at a time. They cannot attune to both an ally and an enemy target at the same time, they must be attuned to either all of one or the other (without the help of Voodoo Tricks). They can attune to these targets all at once, or over multiple rounds. The Voodoo Doll can stay attuned for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + the Witch Doctor's Charisma modifier. These rounds increase by 2 every level after 1st. While attuned, an enemy target takes a -2 penalty to attack and damage rolls, and to AC. At 9th Level, this penalty increases to -4, and at 18th Level, this penalty increases to -6. An enemy can make a Willpower save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Witch Doctor's level + their Charisma modifier) to negate this penalty while being attuned. While attuned, an ally target gains a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls, and to AC. At 9th Level, this bonus increases to +4, and at 18th Level, this bonus increases to +6. While attuned, the Witch Doctor can do other effects with their Voodoo Tricks. This is a mind-affecting ability. Spirit Animal (Su) At 1st Level, the Witch Doctor must choose a Spirit Animal to tie themselves to. This Spirit Animal gives them their power and extra abilities. They must choose from one of the following Spirits: See Spirit (Su) This ability allows a Witch Doctor to see spirits of all sorts. It is useful for determining if an item is a tether, seeing any spirits controlled by another Witch Doctor, or knowing if another being is possessed. A Witch Doctor who uses this ability will instantly know the type and status,'' as well as the nature of any spirits seen. Additionally, if the Witch Doctor succeeds at a DC 15 Knowledge (Arcana) roll the Witch Doctor may open himself to the free-roaming spirits in the area in order to let the spirits guide the Witch Doctor, granting to their next skill check an insight bonus equal to the Charisma modifier of the Witch Doctor. Using this ability is a move action. Voodoo Trick At 2nd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the Witch Doctor can learn a Voodoo Trick. These tricks enhance their practice with the power of Voodoo, and give them new ways to interact with their Voodoo Doll. They cannot select the same Voodoo Trick more than once, unless otherwise said. Effects marked with an asterisk (*) are passive effects that are applied to the Voodoo Doll. They cannot apply more than one of these effects at a time, unless otherwise stated. They can choose one of these effects as part of attuning a creature to the doll, and can switch between them as a swift action. A full list of Voodoo Tricks can be found here: Voodoo Tricks Remove Curse (Sp) At 4th Level, the Witch Doctorgains Remove Curse as a spell-like ability. They treat their class level as their caster level. They can cast this a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Remove Enchantment (Sp) At 7th Level, the Witch Doctor gain Remove Enchantment as a spell like ability. They treat their class level as their caster level. They can cast this a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. Warding Spirit (Su) At 9th Level, you may choose, as a standard action, to temporarily expend your Spirit Animal and Abilities for 1 turn to gain a bonus to all saving throws equal to 1/2 your level. Banish Spirit (Su) At 11th Level, the Witch Doctor becomes adept at sending away spirits. Once per day, the Witch Doctor can select a spirit within 30 ft of them. As a full-round action, the Witch Doctor can attempt to banish them to another plane. The spirit must roll Willpower (DC 10 + 1/2 the Witch Doctor's level + their Charisma modifier) or be banished to the plane of the Witch Doctor's choosing. At 14th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, you may use this ability an extra time per day. Mastery - Slavery (Su) At 20th Level, the Witch Doctor can use their voodoo doll to completely enslave a target. This requires a Willpower saving throw to resist. If successful, the target is permanently under the Witch Doctor's command. The target must be given vocal orders by the Witch Doctor to act, otherwise, they will just stand there. The Witch Doctor may only enslave one target at a time. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited